The Music Continues
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: This is what happened in my opinion after the film ended. Some of this story is from Brigitta's POV but most of it is from Liesl's.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm afraid that I am not very good with chapters so this might seem long winded at times.**

Brigitta

We are in Switzerland now. I am glad, Father says we haven't much farther to go but I think he is just saying that. I don't even think he knows where we are going. I wouldn't mind getting lost up in these mountains being up here makes me feel like Heidi. I wish I had the book here, to be honest I'd like to have any book.  
We were staying in an old, abandoned barn. It wasn't the best but it was dry. Mother says we should be thankful. The barn in big and there is lots of hay sitting in stacks around the walls. There is a loft where Father, Mother, Marta and Gretl are sleeping. I'm on the ground with Louisa and Liesl and the boys. It's not pleasant. I can deal with Louisa talking in her sleep but both the boys are snoring their heads off and Liesl, well.. I think she's crying. I sat up and by the light of a small fire I could make out the shapes of my brothers and sisters and the crying was definitely coming from where Liesl was lying. I knew what she was crying about, it was the same thing she told me about every night a telegram arrived. I slowly stood and walked over to her. I lay down beside her and placed her arms around me, like I did when I was little and had a nightmare.  
" Did I wake you," Liesl asked.  
" No, I find it hard to sleep on a dirt floor with no pillow and I can't sleep without reading," I said. Liesl laughed a little. " You shouldn't cry Liesl."  
" It's hard not to, Brigitta. He could have killed us all," she said.  
" It could have been anyone Liesl," I said.  
" I never realised. All those Nazi things going on in Austria though they weren't that important or noticed. He always knew when German leaders were coming here. I should have known," she said.  
" He is just a turncoat. Like," I tried to find a character out of a book.  
" Never mind Brigitta. I'm being silly. Now why don't you try to sleep," Liesl said. I nodded and curled into her and closed my eyes.

Liesl  
I smiled at Brigitta. I don't think I'm supposed to have a favourite because I'm the oldest but I think Brigitta would be my favourite my sister. Father says we are both like mother, our birth mother of course.  
But she was right there was no point in thinking about Rolfe. It was just a silly teenage love. Nothing real about it. I'll wait a few years.  
I moved slightly and began to think of what life will be like now. Father says we are going to visit grandmother in England. I presume we will stay there for a while until Father can contact uncle Max for money. I think I'm looking forward to our new life but I miss Austria, all my friends. All my things left in the villa, when I get back, if I go back they'll be dusty.  
" We'll go back when things are back to normal," I whispered. I closed my eyes and soon Mother was waking me up.  
" Children. We are going to go down the mountains today. I wired money to a Swiss bank, we will get it then get a train to the north of France then get a boat to England then we will stay with your grandmother for a few days," Father said.  
" What are we doing then father," Louisa asked.  
" We will figure out when we get there," Father said, smiling slightly.

Brigitta

Three hours later we were standing in a train station. After having food and a drink we were ready for the next part of our journey. I looked around. Gretl and Marta were playing with a new doll Father got them. Louisa and the boys were racing up and down the platform and Brigitta was reading a newspaper. Mother and Father were whispering to each other. I walked over to Brigitta, she was reading about the current films that were playing.  
" Is there anything important in there," I asked.  
" If you mean a notice wanting us then no. The barriers are all gone between Austria and Germany. A lot about what the Nazis are doing to Jewish people and there's reports of Austrians who have disappeared because they have changed their mind about Hitler's ideas. I've read some of his book Liesl, his ideas are inhumane," my sister said, looking up at me. She seemed scared.  
" Don't worry. Nothing will happen to us," I said.

Liesl.  
I sat by the window on the train, Marta sitting on my lap and Gretl beside me. I was telling them about Hansel and Gretl. I just hope we get off soon, I'm running out of fairy tales. The train chugged to a stop and the lights flickered.  
" What's happening father," Kurt asked.  
" I'm scared," Marta whispered.  
" Is it them father," Friedrich asked.  
" I don't know. Pull the shutters. We will be fine," Father said. Brigitta and Louisa pulled the shutters down and I closed the one for the window.  
" Now stay quiet," Mother said. There was noise outside. It must be them. I put my head on top of Marta's and closed my eyes. Why us. It's not fair.  
I heard the door open and a gasp from my sisters. I looked up and bit my lip. Not again. He wouldn't let us get away again.  
" Please, don't say anything. Please," I said.  
" Don't bother Liesl," Louisa whispered. I shook my head and moved Marta before standing up and walking towards the door. I wasn't sure what to do or say. He could have killed Father but on the other hand before Father said he would never be a Nazi.  
" Rolfe please. Don't give us away. You can still come with us. You can't possibly be happy with what you are doing. You probably regret giving us up," I said, now I was standing right in front of him. His hand was by his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Brigitta.

I had my hands over my eyes and was curled in Mother's side. I listened to Liesl speaking.

She was speaking in the same way that she spoke to me and Louisa when we fought and wanted us to feel guilty.

I moved my hands away from my eyes and watched as he dropped the gun to the floor.

" They aren't here," he yelled and I let out a sigh of relief.

" Leave then," a voice shouted. A few minutes later the train started moving again.

" You are coming then," Liesl said, she was smiling.

" I'm sorry. You were right," he said. Liesl sat down and he sat beside her. I opened the notebook that was sitting on my lap and began to write in it. I wrote about everything that had happened since we had left Austria. By the time I had finished the train had stopped in Cherbourg.


	3. Chapter 3

Liesl

The boat was leaving for England tomorrow, we were staying in two rooms in an extremely small and horrible hotel until then. Boys in one room and girls in the other with Gretl staying in the boys room to make it fair. Most of our time in Cherbourg was spent sleeping and we were all happy to see Grandmother's familiar house in London.

" Grandmother," Gretl said, running into the house. Grandmother came down the stairs and smiled.

" Hello Gretl, Marta, Brigitta, Kurt, Louisa, Friedrich, Liesl," she said. We all hugged her when she had reached the bottom of the stairs. When we moved back she looked to Rolfe who was standing with mother and father, looking around.

" A friend Agatha. You are well," Father asked.

" Yes and you must be Maria" she said, looking at Mother.

" Yes," Father said.

" At last, you finally did what my daughter wished," Grandmother laughed. Mother stayed silent through all this then I realised.

" Father. Mother and Rolfe can only speak German," I said. Our birth mother was English so speaking English was just as natural as speaking German. He laughed and shook his head slightly.

" Well the first thing we are going to do is teach them English them," Father said.

" Father, can't we eat first," Kurt said.

" Go down to the kitchen, you'll find something there. Dinner is in an hour though. Do don't eat too much," Grandmother said. Kurt and Friedrich rushed down the hall towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Brigitta.

I dried my hands and walked back into the room I was sharing with Louisa.

" Louisa. That's private," I said, grabbing my journal from her hands.

" I just wanted to know what you'd think," she replied. I looked at her. " You may be blunt Brigitta but you keep most of your thoughts to yourself if they are about someone in the family."

" You're right, so what do you want to know," I asked.

" What you thought about what happened on the train," she said. " I like what you've written. It felt like the train would never reach the station. Liesl was only talking to Rolfe, the little ones were asleep and everyone else was whispering but glancing at Liesl and Rolfe. I don't know what to think. It's easy to know that Louisa and the boys are angry and Father seems annoyed, he doesn't take his eyes off Liesl, he's protective of her, she is the oldest. What do I think? I'm not sure, I'm happy that Liesl isn't moping anymore but there's always the chance he could be a spy." Louisa grinned at me.

" I write what I think. I'm only stating my opinion," I said.

" I agree with you," Louisa said, then there was a noise outside and footsteps run up the hallway. I looked out the door and gasped.

" Liesl. She probably heard it all," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Liesl.

I ran up the hall to Mother's room. I closed the door behind me and looked up at the portrait of her on the wall. Father was right, I did look like her. I lay on the bed and sighed.

What did Louisa and Brigitta know, they were only children. I probably did seem foolish but I know Rolfe isn't a traitor. I just know, he just made a bad choice.

" I'm not just being silly, am I mother," I asked, looking at the portrait. I stood up and slowly walked around the room. I stopped when I heard the door open.

" Liesl, I was wondering where you had got to," Mother said. I turned and smiled at her.

" I've been here," I replied.

" Was this your mother's room," she asked.

" Yes, I like just sitting in here, thinking," I replied.

" Brigitta and Louisa said they might have upset you," Mother said.

" They are just children. They don't understand why I asked Rolfe to come with us though he gave us up in Austria," I said.

" Well why did you," she asked.

" Because I've known him since I was eleven and know he wouldn't want to harm anyone. He's just not very good at making choices. It's because I trust him and love him," I said, looking at Mother. She smiled and nodded.

" I understand but your sisters just want what's best for you. And I don't think they want a traitor in the family," she said. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I put out my book and turned out the light. I closed my eyes and sighed. A real bed! And the beds in Grandmother's house are even more comfortable than at home.

" Liesl, I can't sleep," Gretl whispered. I opened my eyes and saw my sister standing at the edge of the bed. I smiled and lifted the cover which she dove under.

" Do you think you can sleep now," I asked.

" Yes, Liesl. This was mother's room wasn't it," Gretl said. I nodded. " What was she like, I can't remember."

" Of course not. You were only a few months old when she died. She was kind and caring. She was always there. Mother loved singing and she could play lots of instruments, piano, violin, guitar, harp. She never got angry, well nearly never. I remember once Friedrich skipped school, she got so mad, she gave him a spanking he still hadn't forgotten. And it was while Father was at sea so when he got home Friedrich got another telling off. Louisa and I were laughing while it happened. It was very funny but scary we hadn't seen mother angry before. You have her curly hair and her eyes. I remember when you were born she was happy you were a girl just because Friedrich and Kurt wanted a brother. Of course I wanted a sister," I said, looking at her. Gretl smiled sleepily and put her arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

It couldn't have been more than a minute until Gretl woke me.

" Liesl, I had a bad dream," she said, sobbing between her words. I wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead.

" Tell me what happened," I said.

" He killed father. Rolfe shot him in the graveyard in Austria," she cried.

" Don't worry, father is upstairs sleeping. Everything is alright. Nothing bad will happen," I said.

" But he could still kill father," she said. Then I realised I was the only one who trusted Rolfe.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran my fingers over the piano and began to play quietly. Everyone else was still asleep. I hadn't slept at all. Not after Gretl had her nightmare.

" Edelweiss, edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright. You look happy to meet me," I sang. I heard the door behind me open and close and I stopped.

" I heard music," Rolfe said. I turned and nodded.

" Because I was playing," I said and he laughed.

" Edelweiss," he said.

" It reminds me of home. I wish the it never happened. Austria is its own country, Germany has no control over it," I said, banging on the keys.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking when I joined them," he said, walking towards me. He sat in a chair beside me and looked at me.

" When did you join them," I asked.

" The start of last summer," he said.

" Why," I asked.

" My father said it was the right thing to do. So did my brother," he said.

" You should be able to decide for yourself," I said. " You're old enough."

" I was forced into it. I didn't want to be a soldier," he said.

" Well if things keep going on. You'll have to be. Hitler will start another war," I said.

" I'd join the air force or the navy, I don't know which," he said.

" They think your a spy for them," I said, changing the subject. " My sisters."

" I'm not and I don't want to be," he said.

" I know that. But the only thing they know is that you nearly killed father. That's the only thing they care about," I said.

" Why don't you agree with them. I could have killed your father," he said.

" Everyone needs a second chance. And I know you," I said.

" Liesl, it's time for breakfast," Marta said, walking into the room. She stood beside my seat and looked at me.

" Then we should go and get something to eat before the boys eat it all," I said, standing up. Marta grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. She let go of my hand in the hall and looked up at me.

" Liesl, why do you like him, he's mean," she whispered. I shook my head.

" No, he never did anything. Remember he didn't do anything to us. We got away and we are all safe. Now Marta, Rolfe is my friend so I want you to be nice. You don't need to worry about anything happening," I said. I looked up and saw the rest of my brothers and sisters on the staircase. " That goes for you too. Now breakfast." I said.

* * *

" Liesl," Grandmother said, before I walked out of the dining room. I turned to look at her. " I want to speak to you in the sitting room." I nodded and walked slowly to the sitting room. I lifted a music box and turned the key while waiting. A tune came out and I smiled.

" Now it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it," Grandmother said. I looked at her, confused.

" It is," I asked.

" Yes, today is April second," she said.

" I didn't realised. It doesn't matter. I'll be seventeen, I don't need anything," I said. Grandmother looked at me. " I've got father and mother, the nine of us escaped and we are fine. What else do I need."

" Well still, I sent some telegrams. Your cousins will be coming for the day and Katherine, Joan and Isabelle will be here with their families." I smiled at the thought of seeing my friends.

" Grandmother, can I have sponge cake, with lots of cream," I asked. She nodded and smiled.

" You are so like your mother. Now I don't think there is anything else," she said.

" I think I'll go see mother, do you know why she wasn't at breakfast," I asked.

" She was probably tired. I'm surprised that you aren't," Grandmother laughed. I smiled and walked to the door. I put my hand on the handle then stopped.

" Grandmother, what do you think of Rolfe," I asked.

" He seems like a nice boy," she said.

" No one else seems to agree," I mumbled.

" So this is the boy you were telling your friends about last Easter when you were here," she said. I gasped and folded my arms.

" Grandmother, you were eavesdropping," I said.

" The door was open, Dear, that's not my fault," she said. I smiled and left the room. I went upstairs to Father and Mother's bedroom and opened the door.

" Why didn't you come to breakfast Mother," I asked.

" I didn't feel very well Liesl," Mother said.

" You felt ill yesterday too," I said.

" It's nothing Liesl," she said. I looked at her.

" Are you sure Mother. I remember what mother was like before she had Gretl, she was ill in the morning," I said. She looked at me, I don't think she was expecting me to say that.

" I am fine Liesl. I think you just want another sister or brother," she said.

" Another one! Of course not," I said. Mother laughed and walked towards me.

" Well where is everyone else," Mother asked.

" Louisa and the boys will be outside. Brigitta in the library and Marta and Gretl in the playroom. Father will be in the library too probably. Grandmother is in her living room," I said.

" I am going to go and talk to your father, why don't you play with your sisters," Mother suggested.

" Yes Mother," I said, following her out of the room. I walked into the playroom and smiled. My youngest sisters were asleep on the ground. I carefully picked Gretl up and carried her to her room then I did the same with Marta. I put them both on to their beds then went downstairs. I noticed Mother was standing at the door to the library. I looked at her then looked through the door. Brigitta wasn't there, she had went outside to read most likely.

But there were still two voices coming from the library. I smiled. Father was good at hiding his thoughts. Rolfe was speaking to him and though I couldn't hear what they were saying it was obviously something to do with the navy. It was something they both had in common. Mother and I looked at each other and smiled. I walked in slowly and over to a shelf. I ran my hand along the row of books, glancing over the titles. I pulled out Little Women and turned around. I laughed quietly. I could hear what they were saying.

" When we get to America for the next school year you will go to a naval academy," Father said.

" No Sir, you can't pay for me," Rolfe said.

" Yes I can and I will. Think of it as a loan. You just have to pay me back," Father said.

" No Sir, I cannot go to school if I can't speak English," Rolfe replied.

" That can be fixed. Liesl can teach you. In fact she will start right now," Father said, looking at me. I nodded. " I am going to talk to Maria. Now get to work."

I smiled and sat in the seat Father just left.

" It isn't that hard. And you won't need to learn every word in the dictionary," I said.

" Even then this might take a while," Rolfe said.

" Don't worry," I said. I opened the paper pad that was on the table and lifted a pencil. I began to write words down first in German then in English. I'd say them and get Rolfe to repeat them.

" Hello, my name is Rolfe Gruber, I am eighteen years old. I am Austrian," he said, slowly.

" You did it. See its not that hard. And that only took you an hour, is there anything you want to know how to say," I asked.

" No, I just want to be able to speak English," he said. I nodded and stood up.

" I'm hungry, I think I'll go get something in the kitchen. Do you want anything," I asked.

" A sandwich," he said. I said the word in English and he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled the covers over me as the bedroom door opened and Father walked in.

" Goodnight," he said, kissing my forehead.

" Goodnight Father," I said. He smiled and moved away from the bed. " Father, I said he wasn't one of them."

" You did and you are right. I think I may be able to get used to Rolfe," he said.

" Maybe they will believe you," I said.

" No they will have to find out themselves. Don't worry it won't take too long," he said. I smiled and nodded then he left the room. I fell asleep quickly then woke when Marta and Gretl came into my room.

" Wake up, wake up. Happy birthday Liesl," they shouted. I opened my eyes and grinned.

" Good morning," I said, swinging my legs out of the bed and standing up. I put my dressing gown and slippers on then took their hands and we walked out of the room.

" Happy birthday," everyone said as we walked into the dining room. I sat down and smiled at the cards and small presents at my plate. I opened them slowly and thanked everyone.

" How did you get time to do this," I asked.

" Grandmother took us into London yesterday afternoon," Louisa said, smiling.

" Thank you," I said.

" And there's pancakes and syrup for breakfast," Kurt said.

" Alright then Kurt. We will eat," Father said.

" Where's Mother," Marta asked.

" She wasn't feeling well this morning," Father said. I looked at Father. Yes we were definitely getting another sibling soon.

" What time is everyone coming," Brigitta asked.

" Your cousins will be here at ten and everyone else will be here at midday," Grandmother said. " So that gives Liesl enough time to open her presents and for you all to get dressed." She finished as breakfast was brought out.

" Grandmother, are we going to be here for my birthday," Gretl asked, pushing her plate to me. I cut the pancakes up and passed the plate back.

" We will be here Gretl," Father said.

" Can I have bacon and eggs for my breakfast and chocolate cake and a new doll and," she said.

" And you know what Gretl your birthday is also on Easter Sunday," I said, interrupting her.

" So I get even more chocolate," she said. We all laughed.

" If Kurt doesn't eat it," Louisa laughed.

" Friedrich eats just as much as me," Kurt replied.

" Well at least I don't feed animals with it," Friedrich said, looking at Brigitta. She opened her mouth to speak.

" Enough. Why can't you just eat your breakfast," I snapped.

" Liesl, don't snap at your brothers and sisters," Father said.


	8. Chapter 8

I took a dress from the wardrobe as there was a knock at the door. I quickly put the dress on and walked to the door. I opened it and smiled.

" I just wanted to give you your present," Rolfe said. I smiled and nodded. I stepped out of my room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. I took it from his hand and slowly took off the paper.

" It's not new. It was my mother's she told me I should give it to someone special. She gave it to me before she died. I've always kept it with me. It reminds me of her." I lifted the necklace and looked at it. It was the shape of a heart with a tiny diamond in the middle.

" I can't take this from you," I said.

" Yes you can. You don't have a choice," he said.

" Thank you, can you put it on," I asked. He nodded and I handed him the necklace before turning around and pulling my hair out of the way. I touched the necklace as it fell on my chest.

" I was about to go for a walk, would you like to come," I asked. He just nodded and I smiled. I walked to the back door and stepped outside. I walked along the edge of the garden until I seen it. I went down the slope then sat down.

" Mother used to bring me here. It was our special place. I haven't been here since she died," I said. " I didn't realise your mother was dead."

" When I was fourteen, after she had a baby. The baby only survived a few weeks," Rolfe replied.

" Sometimes I think Gretl and Marta are lucky. They don't remember what it was like, seeing her lying there sick and pale. That year was terrible," I said.

" But there is one good thing that happened because of my mother's death. I had to take a job delivering telegrams. One of the first I delivered was to your house," he said. We both went quiet as we thought of the memory.

_" I've had enough. Playing tricks is only going to get governesses to leave and father to come back for one day to get us a new one and to shout at me for being the oldest. I just wish you would stop," I said. _

_" Liesl," Louisa said. I glared at her. _

_" But Liesl," Brigitta whispered. She stepped forward taking Marta with her. She turned Marta around and pulled up the back of her shirt. _

_" She hit her Liesl. We had to do something," she said. _

_" Right. I understand but please tell me before you do anything. Now go do your homework. Marta, Gretl go play," I said, storming towards the door. I pulled it open and felt someone grab my hand. I looked at Gretl. _

_" Can I come," she asked. _

_" I suppose, but I'm not going anywhere," I said. We walked outside and I sat on the front step as Gretl ran around the fountain happily. _

_" Father, what did you do. Why aren't you here. We all need you," I whispered. The gate creak open and Gretl ran over to me. A boy cycled up and stopped in front of us. _

_" Telegram for Liesl vonTrapp," he said. _

_" That's me," I smiled. He handed me the telegram. " Thank you." _

_" You go to the academy don't you. You're the girl with hundreds of brothers and sisters," he said. _

_" Yes, but I only have four sisters and two brothers. What's your name," I asked. _

_" Rolfe, Rolfe Gruber," he said. _

_" Nice to meet you. Have you been given this area from now on," I asked. He nodded. " Then you'll have a lot of work to do. There are always telegrams coming here. Either from father or from his friends in Vienna." _

_" He's always gone," Gretl said. _

_" You should probably be going. I hope we can talk again," I said, standing up and taking Gretl inside. _

_" Who was that," Louisa asked, skipping down the stairs. _

_" No one. Homework now," I said. _

_" It was a boy. Liesl's got a boyfriend. Liesl's got a boyfriend. Liesl's got a boyfriend," she laughed. _

_" Be quiet Louisa. Louisa, I'm warning you. Just shut up," I yelled. I ran to my room and slammed the door._

" That was probably the best part of that day. Meet you. Everything was terrible," I said.

" What was on that telegram anyway," Rolfe asked.

" Father saying I should take better care of the children and scold them or even punish them if they get into mischief. I don't see what that would have done. No one is going to listen to their sister," I laughed.

" You get swapped every year. Your area I mean. I kept asking and asking for Aigen, they were fed up of me asking and just kept me in the same place," he said. I laughed and without warning his lips were on mine. Not that I minded.

" Liesl, Liesl, come be on our team for cops and robbers," Marta shouted. We broke apart and I sighed.

" I'm coming now Marta," I yelled.


End file.
